1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel saving device for increasing fuel mileage on a moving vehicle and more particularly to a device mounted on a vehicle body to effectively utilize wind pressure not only to propel the moving vehicle but also to reduce air resistance on the moving vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the past to increase the fuel mileage of moving vehicles, particularly tractor-trailer rigs, trucks, recreational vehicles and pick-up trucks. Such prior art devices include roof mounted air deflectors for deflecting air over a trailer pulled by the tractor described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,931 entitled DEVICE FOR REDUCING WIND RESISTANCE ON A VEHICLE issued to Donald W. Groves. Another means for reducing air drag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,548 entitled INFINITELY VARIABLE CONTROLLABLY AND/OR AUTOMATICALLY ADJUSTABLE AIR DEFLECTOR AND METHOD.
Other examples of reducing air resistance, air drag and air turbulence adjacent to the vehicle are more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,508 (Kirsch, Day), 3,934,923 (Lissaman, Lambie).
Other prior art means for reducing oncoming air resistance and angular wind effects to a moving vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,623 (McKeen). None of the aforesaid prior art patents and no other means are known to the applicant to utilize wind pressure not only to propel the moving vehicle and at the same time reduce air resistance on a moving vehicle to thereby reduce fuel consumption, obtain fuel economy and increase the overall efficiency of the moving vehicle.